Barbie and Ken
by Sand-Jounin-Temari
Summary: My entry for Ramachan's new competition on DeviantArt!


_This is my entry for the wonderful Ramachan's competition! You should check out her gallery! The most amazing ShikaTema pictures I've ever seen! _

_Hatune and Asuma belong to Ramachan. The other children belong to me, no matter how terrible they are :P  
_

_In this story, Chouka, Inoya and Shikara are Ino and Chouji's children. Chouka and Shikara are little girls, twins, the same age as Hatsune. Inoya (a cute little boy!) is a few months older than Asuma. I figured since Shikamaru and Temari didn't name any of their children starting with "Shika", Ino and Chouji would instead :P_

_**Barbie and Ken**_

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxX_  
**

"One."

"Two."

"One."

"Two."

"One."

"Three."

Shikamaru sighed. "For the last time Hatsune, one toy is enough. Asuma is only bringing one and he's not complaining about it."

Hatsune huffed, the air blowing her black bangs from her face. She crossed her arms over her chest, blocking out the "girl power" sign.

"Asuma hasn't complained because he can barely talk!" she pointed out, raising a finger accusingly to her father's chest. He rolled his eyes. _Troublesome woman_. Putting down his newspaper, he sighed once more.

"Alright fine. You can bring two toys. But if you lose them, there'll be no crying OK?"

Hatsune nodded energetically, running up the stairs to get her two favourite toys in the world. Barbie and Ken lay on her bedroom floor just beneath her bed. She had fallen asleep while playing with them last night and had dropped them from her limp fingers. Luckily, Temari hadn't cleaned the room yet so the toys lay in the same spot. She scooped them up with her right hand and packed them in her small backpack, making sure they were completely safe before running back down the stairs.

Chouka, Shikara and Inoya were coming to play with them in the Nara Clan's forest and she had to bring toys so she and the girls could play. Inoya, their little brother would be coming and hopefully, he would keep Asuma amused. Hatsune didn't like it when he got chocolate on his fingers and then touched her dolls. It made them all sticky!

Shikamaru was waiting downstairs for her when she arrived, still holding his newspaper in his hand. "Your mom and Asuma are already there. They went to feed the deer this morning" he said, "Why didn't you go with them?"

She shrugged, fixing her backpack so that it was more comfortable on her shoulders. "I was playing. I didn't finish my game."

Shikamaru chuckled, taking her small hand in his own before they left for the forest. It wasn't long until they arrived, the Nara Compound lay on the outskirts, just a five minute walk from their back door. Asuma was always too lazy to walk far so Temari had to bring his pram with them. When they arrived, they found everyone was already there, including Ino and Chouji. He kissed Temari briefly before smiling at his friends.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked, letting go of Hatsune's hand. He watched as she ran towards his friends' daughters, Shikara and Chouka. The three girls squealed in delight and instantly began playing with the toys they had brought. Chouka and Shikara looked more like their father than anyone else. Both had dark mohagony hair, matching eyes and wore purple dresses. Ino always said that it was the best colour on them.

Temari was sitting down on an oak bench, watching and smiling as Asuma began throwing wooden shuriken at her leg.

"We were calling over so the kids could play," said Ino, hands on her hips as her blonde hair swung behind her, "Don't tell me you forgot about the play date!"

Shikamaru shrugged guiltily and Chouji laughed, patting his friend's shoulder with a big hand. "Don't worry about it Shikamaru. This isn't the first time you've forgotten."

Asuma tugged on Temari kimono and she looked down to see him with imploring eyes. "What's wrong Asuma?" she asked, picking him up from where she sat. He struggled out of her grip and she placed him back down on the grass. He pointed at Inoya who was a few feet away, glaring silently at the girls.

"Me wanna play with," he said lazily, not bothering to finish his sentence. He knew his mother understood what he meant so there was no point in putting so much effort into it. Temari nodded, taking his hand and leading him over to where Inoya sat. Asuma handed the other boy one of his toy shuriken and Inoya took it without a word. Instantly, they began throwing them at trees and going to retrieve them.

"They're growing up so fast," said Ino, taking a seat opposite Temari who handed her a cup of orange juice. "Soon, they'll be off to the Academy."

Chouji nodded, putting down his bags of chips to take a sip of his own drink. "Do you think the girls will be put in a three man cell like us?" he asked, looking at Shikamaru who was watching the children play.

"I hope so. We had some great times in Team 10."

Soon enough, the adults were immersed in their stories of past missions and adventures that didn't notice the children had begun arguing.

"That's not true!" yelled Inoya, his short blond hair sticking out a random angles. His two older sisters glared at him, arms crossed over their chests. It was Hatsune that spoke, rendering all the others into silence.

"Barbie is ten times stronger than Ken! I know because my Mommy can beat my Daddy!"

Asuma nodded in agreement but then realised that his Daddy's honour was being questioned. "Daddy is cool!" he shouted back, his head lolling to the side lazily as he spoke. Chouka and Shikara looked to Hatsune, to see what she would say next.

"I can prove that Barbie and Mommy are better than Ken and Daddy!" The other girls gasped and began laughing. This was sure to be funny.

Inoya huffed, sitting back down next to Asuma before they managed to make their way over to the adults. They interrupted Chouja saying something about Team 10 and tugged on his pants leg.

"Daddy," said Inoya, continuing to pull at the cloth. "Boys are stronger than girls, aren't they?"

Chouji looked at him in confusion, careful to avoid the glare than Ino and Temari were sending him. "What do you mean?"

Inoya looked annoyed. "Hatsune, Shikara and Chouka said that girls are stronger! It's not true, is it?"

Temari stepped forward, glancing over at where Asuma was throwing his wooden shuriken at the girls and they stood their ground, glaring down at him. She grabbed Shikamaru's hand and pulled him over to the other children, ignoring his spluttering about troublesome women.

The girls and Asuma stopped arguing when they saw Temari and Shikamaru approach. Without a word, the Suna Kunoichi turned on Shikamaru and promptly turned him upside down, sending him sprawled onto the forest floor. She sat on his back in victory while he spat mud and grass from his mouth. Ino and Chouji laughed from where they stood while Asuma and Inoya attempted to pull Shikamaru back up.

The girls cheered, chanting together; "GIRLS RULE! BOYS DROOL!"

Asuma looked disgusted. "Twublesome."

* * *

_True, ne? Thanks for reading._


End file.
